1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an automobile antitheft device. More particularly the present invention is directed to a device for attachment to an automobile steering wheel to prevent complete rotation thereof, and thereby securing the automobile against unauthorized use.
2. PRIOR ART
Antitheft devices which attach to an automobile steering wheel are known, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson. Such antitheft devices for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile include an elongated body member having a passage extending therethrough. An elongated rod member is adapted to move in telescopic fashion within the passageway of the body member and opposed hooks are provided for engaging the inside portion of the steering wheel. A lock assembly is associated with the body member, engaging the elongated rod within the passage for locking the rod member in a stationary position with respect to the body member, at any of a plurality of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,443 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,047 to Wu, disclose other antitheft devices which are similar in construction. These devices include a rod-like member slidably mounted in a transverse passageway of the housing assembly, and includes a locking member attached to an end of the rod-like member. The locking member is arranged to be actuated between a locked position, with the locking member extending into an annular groove formed in the circumference of a rod member, which permits the rod member to telescope freely within a body member, and an unlocked position with the locking member withdrawn from annular groove.
While the antitheft devices described above are functional, they include several defects. For example, in order to block comlete rotation of the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, each device includes an extended portion. The inclusion of this extended portion results in the device being too long in length to be carried in the glove box of the motor vehicle.